The Actinomycetes, or the "High (G+C)" subset of Gram-positive (Gram.sup.(+)) bacteria, are a distinct evolutionary lineage within the eubacteria. The Actinomycetes exhibit highly unusual phenotypic features as a reflection of a characteristically high mutation rate. Many members of this group of bacteria produce antibiotics and are commonly found in soil. Actinomycetes are responsible for a variety of significant animal diseases including tuberculosis, leprosy, diphtheria and periodontal diseases. Notably, immunodeficient individuals are particularly susceptible to infection by the Mycobacteria avium, Mycobacteria intracellulare, and Mycobacteria scrofulaceum, all of which are individual species among the Actinomycetes. Additionally, the Actinomycetes are responsible for a variety of economically important plant diseases.
It is well established that two single strands of deoxyribonucleic acid ("DNA") or ribonucleic acid ("RNA") can associate or "hybridize" with one another to form a double-stranded structure having two strands held together by hydrogen bonds between complementary base pairs. The individual strands of nucleic acid are formed from nucleotides that comprise the bases: adenine (A), cytosine (C), thymine (T), guanine (G), uracil (U) and inosine (I). In the double helical structure of nucleic acids, the base adenine hydrogen bonds with the base thymine or uracil, the base guanine hydrogen bonds with the base cytosine and the base inosine hydrogen bonds with adenine, cytosine or uracil. At any point along the chain, therefore, one may find the classical "Watson-Crick" base pairs A:T or A:U, T:A or U:A, and G:C or C:G. However, one may also find A:G, G:U and other "wobble" or mismatched base pairs in addition to the traditional ("canonical") base pairs.
A double-stranded nucleic acid hybrid will result if a first single-stranded polynucleotide is contacted under hybridization-promoting conditions with a second single-stranded polynucleotide having a sufficient number of contiguous bases complementary to the sequence of the first polynucleotide. DNA/DNA, RNA/DNA or RNA/RNA hybrids may be formed under appropriate conditions.
Generally, a probe is a single-stranded polynucleotide having some degree of complementarity with the nucleic acid sequence that is to be detected ("target sequence"). Probes commonly are labeled with a detectable moiety such as a radioisotope, an antigen or a chemiluminescent moiety.
Descriptions of nucleic acid hybridization as a procedure for detecting particular nucleic acid sequences are given by Kohne in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,330, and by Hogan et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,308 and 5,681,698. These references also describe methods for determining the presence of RNA-containing organisms in a sample which might contain such organisms. These procedures require probes that are sufficiently complementary to the ribosomal RNA (rRNA) of one or more non-viral organisms or groups of non-viral organisms. According to the method, nucleic acids from a sample to be tested and an appropriate probe are first mixed and then incubated under specified hybridization conditions. Conventionally, but not necessarily, the probe will be labeled with a detectable label. The resulting hybridization reaction is then assayed to detect and quantitate the amount of labeled probe that has formed duplex structures in order to detect the presence of rRNA contained in the test sample.
With the exception of viruses, all prokaryotic organisms contain rRNA genes encoding homologs of the procaryotic 5S, 16S and 23S rRNA molecules. In eucaryotes, these rRNA molecules are the 5S rRNA, 5.8S rRNA, 18S rRNA and 28S rRNA which are substantially similar to the prokaryotic molecules. Probes for detecting specifically targeted rRNA subsequences in particular organisms or groups of organisms in a sample have been described previously. These highly specific probe sequences advantageously do not cross react with nucleic acids from any other bacterial species or infectious agent under appropriate stringency conditions.
The present invention provides polynucleotide probes that can be used to detect the Actinomycetes in a highly specific manner.